exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Thaumaturge Ameshas
Ameshas of the Thaumaturge class - specialized in healing and miracles - are as follows. List of Characters Abaris The Hyperborean, she is a master priestess and magician of Greece, known as a master of ice and possesses immense insight due to her mastery of the tapestry of time, seeing past and future with effortless ease. Abel The master of crops and nature, this martyr of her "brother"'s hatred and jealousy has been summoned as an altruistic life-giver, an embodiment of the holiness of nature. Quite similar to the real Abel. Atalanta Atalanta is a hunter blessed by the moon whose arrows always strike true. A mistress of the hunt, she respects those who honor nature and its gift as well as the purity of the innocent, and will smite others without hesitation. Buddha The Amesha of a True Saint possesses great powers; Buddha is an extremely patient and kind-hearted individual, albeit lacking in desires or individuality due to being one with a greater order. Chiron A wise Centaur, Chiron is the father - now mother - of medicine, a figure of grace, knowledge and teaching. She was the one to guide many heroes, including Achilles or Herakles, with her wisdom, and has become the constellation of Sagittarius. Confucius A great, wise person of China's past, she is a venerated teacher, and would rather guide others towards the path of greatness than embrace it herself. She is also a skilled tactician and orator. Dante Aligheri A poet of times past whose great talent with words allows her to weave legends with terrifying ease. She has merged in this embodiment with the narrator of her Divine Comedy, one who has seen through Inferno, Purgatorio and Paradiso to reunite with her love. Doctor Jeckyll A scientist who tried to master the beast within only to fall prey to her own endeavors. Jeckyll is a figure of science and personal willpower, yet despite her great intelligence and mastery over chemistry, in time, her miracles will always yield to her other nature. Florence Nightingale A master nurse who saved many lives during the war, she was nicknamed the Angel of the Battlefield due to her healing prowess. She is unsuited for battle, but can be a talented healer to those around her. Geronimo A prophet of Amerindian origin, who guided her people to victory several times during her life. She is humble and wise, and her clouded vision sees much farther than she seems at first. Ichabod Crane A young pastor whose existence was forever bound to that of the Headless Horseman legend, and who cannot escape it. She possesses great faith, yet cannot help but fear the destruction the Horseman always causes in her wake. Inanna An embodiment of goddess Ishtar, she thus feels quite close to Tohkata Miyagawa, whom she treats as a big sister. She is courageous and has already seen the depths of hell, but still appears as a humble - if a bit lustful due to Ishtar's influence - priestess. Jesus The Savior of Christianity - this avatar of this True Saint desires for mankind's salvation and will offer herself for others' sake with needed with remarkable altruism. Judah Loew A master Golem-crafter, being summoned in the body of an Amesha, an elaborate Construct, only entertains her scientific curiosity. A woman of both science and faith, Judah seeks to carve a better world with the clay she is given. Kaguya Princess Kaguya, born out of bamboo, was in fact a messenger of the Moon. Despite her healings only bearing a faint fragment of what is called Hourai, she remains a messenger of eternity, kind and compassionate if a bit mischievous. Luke Skywalker Despite the Star Wars universe being much more recent than others in popular culture, its representation is enough for Luke to be summoned as an Amesha - an example of faith and the greater calling of an ordinary person to the role of a hero. Muhammad The True Saint of Islam; her appearance, even embodied as an Amesha, is blurred due to a Power Word that preserves her identity from being observed by others. She is a saintly and determined individual who acts as a representative and crusader for her faith. Nicolas Flamel An alchemist known for his prowess and obtaining of the Philosopher's Stone, which allows her to perform miracles such as endless wealth and immortality. Noah The creator of a divine Ark that saved the world from a raging flood, her blessings allow her to protect others from calamities, but she often attracts them as well. She has been classified there as a mistress of Water due to her tie to the Great Flood. Orpheus The cursed poet who lost her wife upon doing that which was forbidden by the gods, and now wanders in a melancholic way, bound by regrets and torment. She is nevertheless a talented guide who, with her knowledge and grace, guides others to salvation. Quetzalcoatl A deity of South-American origin, she was known as the Feathered-Serpent. She is heroic and somewhat merciful, although she enjoys having devotion and worship being demonstrated to her. She bestows miracles upon those who devote themselves to her. Saint Martha A master of religious arts that tamed the dragon known as the Tarrasque. She is a master of water magic who can easily control wild beasts and possesses power over them, yet is herself quite benevolent and kind. Semiramis A daughter of the divine and a master poisoner, she is known as the first poisoner of history. A sly individual treated as a witch and a master of intrigue and schemes, she enjoys seducing and deceiving people. Zarathoustra Zoroaster - the prophet of Zoroastrianism, another True Saint with great power, known for her battle against Angra Mainyu. She is an enemy to corruption, an embodiment of duality who seeks to represent her god's sheer light. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Amesha